Pup Pup One-shots
by Graciekit99
Summary: Random thing that happen at Adventure Bay, from a mouse to colds to things that go bump in the night. Look out here come trouble on paws. Any requests just PM me
1. Pups and the mouse

**_Hey everyone! I'm on holidays for two weeks now. Y'all like my stories so far so I ended up thinking of like five or six different ones. I'm more of a one-shot type of pup than multi-chapter so I'm going to do a series of one shots if you got any requests just ask. I'm working on an Everest cosplay at the moment well half human ^_^. Enjoy. _**

It was a rainy day at the lookout and all the pups were inside keeping themselves amused till the rain passed. Zuma, Rocky were having a game of snap. Winner took a pile of treats. Marshall was making sure they didn't cheat and making goofy faces over at Chase to distract him for pup pup boogie. Everest was painting Skye's nails over in a quiet corner of the room.

"That colour really suits you Skye. Why did you want me to paint your nails anyway"?

"I was planning on going on a date with Chase later if the weather clears up. You know we should double date sometime".

"Believe me I would love that but Marshall is very shy in the relationship. We still haven't had a make out session yet. Most of the night I'm scared he'll pass out if I touch him".

"I didn't know he was that bad. He'll get there one day just give him time. Poor Chase use to mumble out nonsense on dates".

The two girls giggled at the thought of a scared Chase when they heard someone scream. Zuma was running away from the pile of cards on the ground crying. He ran out into the pouring rain. On the pile of card was a mouse.

Ryder came down to see what all the noise was. "What's the problem pups? I thought I heard someone scream".

"It's noting Ryder, just Zuma seen a mouse when we were playing"

"A m-m-mouse "the boy stuttered as he looked over to the abandoned game of snap. He backed to the opposite end of the room. "Where is "?

"Ran like a little pup to hide outside" sniggered Chase.

"Hey that's not nice thing to say about Zuma. I'll kick your butt if you make fun of his fear" growled Rocky.

"Aww the baby's got feeling for him"

"That's enough Chase" shouted Ryder. "I'll get Zuma and make sure he's safe and dry while you catch the mouse and get rid of it". Ryder pulled his rain jacket over him quickly and ran out.

"Is it just me or do you think Ryder is scared of mice too" whispered Skye to Everest.

"It's a common fear. If you want me I'll be catching this mouse before it cause anymore problems". Everest crouched down on her four paws and started to sneak up on the mouse. Skye grabbed on to an old blanket and sneaked up to the mouse.

They lept onto the mouse and tied it up in the blanket. They both ran out with it and let the little mouse out into the garden and went back inside. Ryder was hugging a sopping wet Rocky who was sneezing.

"Zuma's going the puppy flu all because of a mouse".

"Can I nurse him Ryder" grinned Rocky.

"Sure but let him get better".


	2. The walking ghost

_**Hi Hi everyone. Got some requests from Bluewolfbat. Here's one for your viewing and also "with these flame I will toast marshmallows" applies to everything I do ^_^. Anyway enjoy. **_

Marshall was packing his night things away. Ryder said that he was allowed to have a sleepover with Everest and Jake in the mountains. It was his first time staying over as well so he was excited about all the things they could get up to.

"Do you have everything? Toothbrush, dog bowl, blanket, teddy bear" listed Ryder.

"Yup and I packed some special liver flavoured dog treats for Everest, she loves the ones Mr. Porter makes".

"Okay, put them in your pup house and make sure you say bye before we head up the mountain. I'm ready when you are".

"Sure". Marshall ran off to find the other members of the PAW Patrol. They were having a Pup Pup Boggie battle in the living room. "Hey I'm off now. Night Night don't let the flees bite" they laughed at the joke well everyone but Rubble. "Flee jokes make me want to scratch all over".

Ryder and Marshall made it to Jake's mountain by sunset. Everest was sitting outside waiting for the two to arrive. When she seen them pull up she howled with joy.

"Hi Ryder hi Marshall. I'm so excited, Jake made a camp fire and we can play games and make liver flavoured smores".

"Err,can I just have plain smores ".

"Sure,I was messing with you".

Marshall parked beside Everest's pup house and hopped out with the bag of treats "Here, Mr. Porter gave me these for you" he blushed as he handed them over.

"Oh my favourite. Thanks Marshall" she licked his cheek, he smiled at her then looked over to Ryder who was chatting away to Jake.

"See you tomorrow Ryder. I'm going to go play some fetch before it gets too dark with Everest. Call if you need me".

"Okay have a good night. I'll pick you up in the morning" Ryder got onto his ATV and drive back down to the lookout.

The two playful pups messed and ate till Jake said it was bedtime. They said their goodnights and settled down. Marshall was out cold within minutes but Everest just couldn't get to sleep. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Maybe a drink will help".

***Lookout* **

Ryder had finished putting the pups to bed when something popped into his head "Oh no, I forgot to mention Marshall's sleepwalking. I guess he doesn't do it that often. I'd say it won't be that much of a problem".

Turns out it was going to be a problem. Marshall started to walk around Jake's house when Everest was getting a drink. He strolled into the laundry room, came back out with a sheet on him and dragging a clothes basket with him making lots of noise.

"What was that"? Everest looked down the hallway and seen Marshall walking down the hall towards her with the sheet on his body, only she thought it was a ghost.

"AHHHH it's a ghost" she screamed and ran the other way. She found an empty room and barracked her way in. "Oh God, oh God. It's a ghost! What do I do" wailing to herself then an idea popped into head.

"I know. I'll catch it and bring it to Jake. He'll know what to do with it. Now how do I catch a ghost". She looked around the room for anything she could use to make a trap. The husky noticed some old recue ropes and a net.

The door creaked as Everest looked out into the dim hall. The ghost wasn't there now. She set up the ghost trap in the middle of the hallway which worked when the ghost tripped the rope a net would fall on it.

"Flawless".

She hide behind some boxes and waited till the ghost turned up, Marshall was still sleepwalking around and didn't see the rope. He tumbled by the trap and hit the wall. He groaned in his sleep from the pain however Everest thought the ghost was and ran off.

"Hmm I need a better plan". Then she seen something in the corner of her eyes. "Oh how about this" she looked down at a trapdoor that lead to the basement.

"I can lead the ghost in here and push it down the trapdoor". She pulled stuff away and opened it but she lost her footing and fell in. As she tried to get out but she got stuck in one of the sheets that Jake kept down there for cold winters ."Ahhhhhh! Help! Help! I can't see! Help! I'm stuck! Ahhhhh!" Everest screamed as she struggled to get out of the sheet.

"Eww, I'm covered with this dusty old sheet but I look like a ghost pup. Maybe I should just make friends with the ghost. That would be pup-tastic".

She struggled up the stairs nearly falling back down again. She walked up to the ghost. "Hi I'm Everest. Do you want to be friends" she held out her paw for a handshake but she got a snore as a replay.

"Wait ghosts don't snore" she uses her nose to peak under the sheet. "Marshall what are you doing under there" thumping him on the shoulder which started him awake.

"What…what, I didn't eat the treats I swear" he looked around but can't see much due to the sheet he still had on. "Ahhh I can't see" he shouted and started to panic. He tried to run but tripped over Everest pulling the sheet off him. The Dalmatian looks around and sees Everest covered in the sheets. "Ahhh it's a ghost".

"Where! I'm scared of ghosts" whimpered Everest.

"Is that you under there Everest". Marshall used his paws to move the clot away from the husky's face like a veil.

"Why didn't you say you sleepwalked. It would have saved me a lot of trouble".

"It doesn't happen very often but every time it those, I end up a ghost" he laughed.

"We should get back to sleep before we wake up Jake. We were pretty loud".

"Too late pups, I'm already awake. Why are you out of bed so late".

"Well you see, it turns out that Marshall sleep walks and he got a sheet over him and it made him look like a ghost. I was scared but then I tried to trap him. Didn't work well so I went to make friend with the ghost because I looked like a ghost and two ghosts being friends sounds good in my head."

"Then I woke up after Everest took the sheet of me".

"Okay now that I know all this I won't punish you but I want you to go to bed now".

The two pup nodded their heads and went back to bed. Both of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

_**Hope you liked. If I messed up tell me please **_

_**Slan. **_


	3. Pups and the flu

**_Hi hi everyone! Hope you're having a hoppin' Easter. I'm having some brain blanks for writing and so on but I still ended up with something. Oh and I watch the UK version so there are slight differences like voice actors and words. Anyway enjoy ^_^._**

It started with one sneeze. Zuma just thought that it was hay fever and let it slide but then the 'hay fever' turned to a fever.

"Ryder I don't feel too good". Zuma lay his head down on the bean bag next to Ryder and whimpered.

"Here let me check your thempetore" he went off to find a thermometer and came back with it in his hand "Open up for me" and he popped it into the chocolate Labrador's mouth. "Now keep it there for a few minutes".

Zuma did what Ryder said and kept it in. The boy took it out after a few minutes "Wow that's high. No rescues for you today. I'll get you something to drink, it might help cool you down".

The other pups were out playing in the garden. It was a big game of tag and some pups were better that others.

"Got you" shouted Skye as she flipped in front of Rocky and tagged him. She began to run away from the mix breed.

"There should be a rule about no backflips".

Rocky started to chase after the nearest pup who was Rubble. "And there should be a rule about no pup packs too". Rubble had dug a shallow trench to slow Rocky down and it did. The mix breed fell head first into the trench and then followed by a clumsy Marshall on top.

"Yes! You're it Marshall" he tagged Marshall on the head and jumped out as fast as he could.

"Why am I always 'it', can't I be 'that' for a change".

They laughed and continued to play but that was when Chase noticed that Zuma wasn't with them.

"Hey Rocky, where's Zuma. I saw him this morning at breakfast".

"Oh he didn't feel too good so he went to find Ryder. I'm starting to wonder where he's gotten to".

"Maybe we should check on him and see if he's okay" asked Skye.

The pups ran into the lookout searching for Zuma. They found him curled up in a ball snuggling into Ryder.

"Are you alright"?

"He's got a fever and I'm pretty sure that he has the pup flu too" said Ryder as he stroked Zuma's fur. Zuma chose that moment to sneeze onto Rocky. "Sorry Rocky".

"EWW" they all said as they slowly moved away from Rocky.

"You should take a bath Rocky to get the germs off. I don't want two pups down with the flu at the same time" Ryder seen Rocky wince at the word 'bath'.

"I hate getting wet" he said and ran off before getting forced into the bathroom by the rest of the pups.

Later that evening, Zuma was still curled up in the bean bag but was now joined with a sneezing Rocky.

"You should have listened to Ryder".

"I know but you know I hate getting wet. I know we're friends but we don't need to share everything".

_**Hope you liked. I share everything with my bestie including colds. I like hearing what you think so reviews would be lovely. Slán**_.


	4. Ice Scream

**_Hi Hi everyone! New chapter here and it's another request from Bluewolfbat. Due to it being so hot for this time of year, this one shot cooled me down. Hope y'all like ^_^. _**

"Did someone say ice" Everest darted up from where she was napping.

The day was hot and the pups were relaxing in the heat of the day. Marshall and Rocky were talking in the shade of a big tree in the garden with Everest and the others were at the pool. Ryder was at the beach with Katie.

"Sorry Everest, I was talking about getting ice cream at Mr Porter's "Everest mumbled something and lay back down.

"Let's go ask Ryder if we can get ice cream" the two pups ran off to find Ryder. The brunette was sitting in a deck chair next to Katie on the beach.

"Hey Ryder can we get ice cream" asked Rocky.

"Sure but ask the rest of the pups first. It's such a hot day. I'd say they would love some of Mr Porter's ice cream".

"Well Everest isn't in the talking mood. She get grouchy in weather like this"

"Come on Marshall let's tell the others" shouted Rocky a he started to run in the direction of the pool.

At the pool, Zuma, Rubble and Chase were seeing who the fastest swimmer was and Skye was judging.

"I'm going to win" Chase shouted at the front but then he was overtaken by Rubble.

"No I'm going to win" then Rubble was overtaken by Zuma. "You snooze you lose" grinned Zuma crossing the finish line first. Rocky came running in but stopped at the edge of the pool.

"Fww I almost fell in" then Marshall came tumbling after bumping the mix breed into the cool water "Eww I'm all wet. I hate getting wet"!

"I thought you two weren't coming to the pool today". Skye jumped down from the top of the lifeguards chair and sat beside Marshall.

"We are going to get ice cream. Do you want to come" asked Marshall wagging his tail in excitement.

"Yay"!

Marshall ran off first. The pup was so excited and ran straight to Mr Porter's. The Dalmatian was running so fast that he didn't see one of Alex's toy cars and tripped. He tumbled into the store and straight into the freezer.

"I'm good" he got up and shuck his fur but when he got to the freezer door, it was closed.

"Hello? Mr Porter? Alex? Anyone!?" he shouted. The pup used his paws to scrap at the metal door to make noise but no one came.

The other pups were making their way to Mr Porter's when they came across Alex crying in his grandfather's arms.

"What's wrong Alex"? The pups were worried about the young boy.

"He tripped when helping me with restocking the shop. I think he brock his arm. I'm bringing him to the hospital "he ran off to his van.

"Wait we can help" shouted Chase "I can use my siren to move traffic and get you there faster".

"Thanks Chase". Mr Porter put Alex into the passenger seat and put his belt on.

"Grandpa my arm hurts" he whimpered.

"We'll been there soon. The PAW patrol are going to help. See here comes Chase". Chase pulled up beside them. They went off leaving the others behind.

"I guess that we aren't getting ice cream now. Let's go back to the pool".

"Can I come with you guys? Everest isn't the best of talkers when it's hot like this. She get kind of grumpy" complained Rocky.

"Sure, we need a new judge too, I want to race the boys. I doubt they can bet me" Skye smirked looking at Zuma.

"You on" Zuma started to run towards the pool. None of the pups noticed that Marshall wasn't with them anymore.

Back in the freezer Marshall was shouting and screaming for help but no one was there.

"I wish I had my pup tag" he looked down at his collar. He fell in a puddle and the water fried all the electrics in the tag. Ryder said he would fix it later. The Dalmatian whimpered "I'm stuck".

Everest woke up from her nap and looked around the lookout. No one was there so she guessed that they were getting ice cream after hearing Rocky and Marshall talking about it earlier. It didn't sound that bad to her now and she started to walk to Mr Porter's. The shop was empty then she heard scraping and banging from the freezer.

"Who's there? Is it a ghost"?

Marshall heard the husky from the other side of the metal door and laughed. "It's me Marshall. I'm stuck in the freezer. Can you get me out".

Everest sighed in relief "Sorry I just thought it was a ghost. I hate the things".

"I know I know but can you get me out"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go" Everest jumped up and pulled the handle down opening the door. Marshall came waddling out like a penguin.

"I think my fur is frozen"

_**Hope you liked it. I won't be here till school is finished and exams are over but I will be still writhing just not uploading. I'll see you all in June. **_

_**Slan go foill. **_


	5. Pups save the baby squirrel

**_Hi Hi everyone, I missed you guys so much. Big hugs all around. My exams are over now as well as school so I'm truly back sweetie pies. I'm still taking requests, just PM if you want. I am going to update every Friday if I can instead of just random. Odd I listened to my Prussia playlist when writing this. Stop ranting and start the story ^_^. Enjoy._**

It was a windy day in Adventure Bay and the trees were swaying in the wind. Everest was making her way back to the lookout after getting marshmallows for the sleepover she was having with Skye that night.

Elsewhere in the park, a nest had blown out of a tree due to strong gusts of wind. A little baby squirrel crawled out and looked around looking for its mummy. When it failed to find its mummy, it started to scurry around looking for somewhere to shelter till they were found. The baby squirrel, not looking where it was going, ran out onto the road.

Everest came around the corner and saw the squirrel. She stopped and ran towards it.

"Hey little guy, do you need a paw" she asked, with a sweet smile.

The baby squirrel looked up at her with big eyes and sniffed the husky pup before it scampered atop her head, sitting on her hat and started to nibble on the tip of it.

"Haha, I'm going to call you Nibbles. What are you doing out on the road. It's dangerous especially without anyone around to help".

Nibbles jumped down and ran back into the park "Hey wait! What is it?" Everest followed behind, she saw Nibbles stop by the fallen nest. "Oh is this your home. We have to fix this. I know, let's call the PAW Patrol. Come on little guy, hop on my back and lets tell Ryder".

Everest and Nibbles made their way to the lookout. The other pups were taking advantage of the wind and were flying their kites outside.

"Is that Everest running over there" questioned Skye as she saw the pup running past them with the baby squirrel on her back "With a squirrel?"

Everest found Ryder playing a new game on his pup-pad.

"What's the matter Everest?"

"Ryder! This baby squirrel's nest blew down and doesn't know where his mummy is. Can the PAW Patrol help?"

"Sure thing Everest. Pups to the lookout".

"Ryder needs us" yelped all the pups. They all ran into the lift. Well Marshall got tangled up in his kite and glided in.

"That blew me away" he smiled.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir".

"Okay pups, this baby squirrel's home blew down in the wind and if he isn't there, his mum won't know where to find him. Rocky, I need you to make a new nest for the squirrel".

"Green means go!"

"Marshall, I need you to use your ladder to get up in the tree and help Rocky fix the nest to the tree so it won't fall down again".

"I'm fired up".

"Okay PAW Patrol is on a roll". The pups went down the slide and off towards the park. Everest walked over to the treat dispenser and got a few treats for the squirrel

"How about some of these instead of my hat, Nibbles".

"Nibbles?"

"Yea, he started to nibble on my hat when we meet so I called him Nibbles".

The others had reached the park and Rocky found the nest.

"Found it Ryder. I think I know what to make the new one out of". He went to his truck and started to dig things out. A beach ball, a scarf and a comic flew by the others and he popped out with an old wooden crate in his mouth.

"If we add more wood at the bottom and put the old nest in, it will be all cosy and sturdier than the old one".

Rocky fixed up the box and placed the old nest in. Marshall drove his fire truck up to the tree. "Ladder up" he yelped. They climbed up and secured the box to the tree.

Ryder called Everest "The new nest is ready for your little friend. Head on over now".

"Hear that Nibbles, you can go home. Want to ride over there with me" Nibbles squeaked in joy and slid down the slide with Everest.

When they got there, Nibbles ran straight up the tree and into the box. He sniffed around a little and curled up. The pups laughed at the little squirrel's antics. Then a larger squirrel appeared beside them and ran up the same tree. Nibbles mum squeaked a "thank you" to the PAW Patrol and curled up next to her baby.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp or squeak for help".

**_R &amp; R please ^_^ and also thanks to my beta reader koichii for reading though this for me. Slan go foill._**


	6. Pups save the Birthday

_**Hi Hi everyone, I'm actually on a schedule OMG! Shocking I know, anyway cupcakes for those review left. Oh and early Happy 4th of July for my Americans and a belated Happy Canada Day, dudes it's like for every 50 Americans it's one Canadian and I leave on this note: I am a piano. **_

It was one of those lazy summer days in Adventure Bay, the weather wasn't too hot and all the pups were out playing Frisbee with Ryder and Katie. Only Callie wasn't playing as the pampered kitty was basking in the sun grooming her fur.

"Here catch this pups" shouted Ryder as he flung the Frisbee in the air towards a spaced out Marshall. Luckily, Skye flipped and caught it in time before it hit the Dalmatian. The cockapoo landed on her feet and flung it back over to Ryder before she walked over to Marshall.

"Marshall, I know you're clumsy but that Frisbee almost hit you in the head because you weren't paying attention. Is something wrong?"

"Oh I didn't….. I was just thinking of what to get Alex for his birthday today."

"Hmm, I think he needs a larger new helmet. Little ducky has gotten a bit small on him" she giggled thinking of the young boy squeezing the helmet onto his head.

"Thanks for the idea Skye. I'll pay you back with treats later on" he replied as he ran then tripped his way to the bike store looking for a helmet that would suit Alex.

**Mr. Porter's cafe **

Mr. Porter was mixing up a bowl of chocolate cake mix for his grandson. He dipped his pinkie in and tasted it. "Needs more coco powder" he said as he placed the bowl on the counter and got some out of the press next to him. As he was doing this, Alex the birthday boy, snuck out of the door with his superhero cape and a pair of binoculars at hand.

"I want my party to be a surprise so I'll get out of grandpa's way till it's ready. I want to play lookout in my treehouse" he muttered to himself as he ran off to his treehouse with his little cape fluttering in the light breeze.

The brunette got up to the top and looked around at Adventure Bay with his binoculars. He spotted some birds nesting in nearby trees, Rubble and rocky were having a pup pup boggie battle, Marshall walking into the bike shop and Everest drooling in at the window of the butcher's at liver. His eyes widened when he spotted smoke coming from the café. Something was on fire! He knew what to do, he pulled out his phone and called Ryder.

Ryder was now sitting under the shade of a big tree as the pups were having a tug-of-war when he noticed that Alex was calling him. "Hey Alex, what's the problem?"

"Ryder! Ryder! I think the café is on fire" he turned his phone out the window to show the older boy what he meant"The PAW Patrol has to help."

"Of course Alex, we'll be there as soon as possible" Ryder told the poor boy as he hung up and called the PAW Patrol "Pups to the lookout."

"Ryder needs us."

For once Marshall wasn't last. Everest was the one came running in last with a bag in her mouth. Zuma sniffed the air and looked over at the husky pup wondering what was in the bag.

"Umm Everest what's in the bag."

"Just some liver for later" Everest replied as she grinned at the chocolate Labrador. All the pups moved away a little from her and changed into their gear.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir."

"Pups we have a really big emergency in Adventure Bay, Mr. Porter's café is on fire! Marshall I need you to put out the fire with your truck and water canon."

"I'm fired up."

"I need Chase to block the area off to make it safe for the public."

"Chase is on the case."

"Okay, PAW Patrol is on a roll" Ryder slid down the fireman's pole to his ATV and Marshall and Chase went down the slide to their vehicles and sped off to the café.

Chase got there first and placed cones around and made sure that people didn't get to close then Marshall stopped and cut off any power in case it was an electrical fire and drove closer and yelped making his hose on his truck pop out. He aimed it at the blaze, putting the main one out. Then he ran in and used his water canon to put out the smaller fire in the oven.

Mr. Porter came around the corner with a shopping bag and saw what was happening, ran over towards Chase and asked him what was going on when Marshall came out with a very charred cake.

"Oh hey Mr. Porter, the cake may have burnt when you were out and maybe the oven and nearby cupboards" Marshall said as he showed the cake to the man.

"I…. forgot I put the cake in. Where's Alex" panic filled Mr. Porter eyes.

"Up here grandpa, I'm happy to see you're okay" Shouted the younger Porter as he made his way down the treehouse ladder. Relief flowed through the older man's body when he saw that Alex safe.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday cake, I can't bake another one in time for the party as there wouldn't be enough time and I have no oven now."

"That's no problem Mr. Porter, actually Katie and I baked one for Alex last night as a present. I can have the other pups bring it over" announced Ryder taking out his pup pad and calling the others over "And we can all help clean up the place and set up for the party."

"Thank you."

**Later…..**

All the pups were playing with Alex and his friends in a game in of hide and seek while the adults including Ryder and Katie were happily chatting away with each other. Mr. Porter brought out the cake and called the birthday boy over. They all sang Happy Birthday as he blew out his candles.

Alex was opening all the presents when Marshall walked over with a wrapped box" Happy Birthday, I hope you like it." Alex opened the box and smiled as he took out a new Apollo the Superdog helmet.

"I love it Marshall" he gipped onto the fire pups tightly "Thank you."

"You should thank Skye too, she helped with the idea."

_**So hope you enjoyed this one and a big hug for well welcoming me back by continuing to read what ever this will turn out to be. R &amp; R is always welcomed and I'll see you guys next week ^_^. Slan.**_


	7. A pup trys to learn to fly

**_Hi Hi Everyone, this was an old request from Bluewolfbat and I'm still up for requests if you want. Sorry it was a little late, I ran into some writers block and it was a hard wall. That and I had some problems with my wifi and add on that I'm freckled out how close to my birthday it is. Where did the year go! _**

The Dalmatian gulped as he looked at Skye's helicopter. Today was a training day and Ryder thought that all the PAW Patrol needed to work on their fears. For Marshall, it was flying. He was fine when it came to an emergency, it was like an adrenalin rush. Such as that time he saved the kittens or even showing Alex not to be afraid in order to persuade him out of the treehouse.

However this was just a normal day and the pup was afraid of the vehicle in front of him. Skye walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're never going to learn, if you keep looking at it as if it has three heads" she giggled as she gave Marshall a pair of goggles.

"I really don't want to do this."

"I know but you have to, anyway, I can teach you and I swear on my badge that this will be fun."

"Sure it will" his words were dripped in sarcasm as he put the goggles on and followed the cockapoo to the pink helicopter.

"There is no need to teach you the controls, you already know them from the last time."

"WHAT! No, that was a fluke. Please don't just leave it at that and set me off" he howled in disperse.

She smirked and began to laugh "Marshall I'm just messing with you and I would never leave you alone with my baby" her eyes glittered with a hint of evil in them as she said those words "If you harm her, you're dead!" she barked. Marshall whimpered and his tail dropped down a little "Yes Ma'am."

He got in next to Skye and looked down at the controls in front of him. "All the controls are the same as your fire engine but there are two extra buttons, one for up and one to land. Got that."

"Loud and clear."

"Now press down on this button to start the engine "she said pointing to a green button.

"Sure" Marshall pushed the button and the engine came to life.

"Now press the button with the big arrow pointing up" as she said that Marshall pushed the button too many times and the helicopter shot up into the air, Skye lost her balance with the sudden movement and fell out over the side.

"Haaaa! This isn't good" Marshall yelled as he looked over the side. Lucky for Skye she had her pup pack.

"Ruff Ruff, wings" she shouted. They activated and she started to fly just a few meters below the run-away helicopter "Marshall I swear that you are never going to be allowed around my helicopter ever again, no matter what Ryder says" the Dalmatian gulped at the others words then looked a head.

"Skye, trees a head and I don't know what to do. HELP ME!" he yelled in panic.

"ARROW BUTTON GOING UP!"

However it was too late and the other pup crashed into a tree.

"Oh my! Are you alright Marshall?"

"Skye it's alright, you're never going to see me near this thing ever again."

**_Hope you enjoyed. I do like reviews and so on. Slan!_**


	8. Chased to death

**_Hi Hi everyone, I do believe I'm having trouble with writing the chapters lately. Give me a ship war yes, gore and M-rated hell yes but give me puppy fluff and my brain goes blank. This idea came from the last chapter and involves err a dark Everest. Mama said that Everest wants to eat Chase but I said "I'm NOT making her a zombie" alas it ended up with this. Enjoy ^_^!_**

We all know that Everest is always hungry and can't turn down anything that has a liver flavour to it but no one should ever take her treats without asking first, and this is what happened to poor Chase.

The German shepherd was just getting the crumbs off the side of his face when he heard a howl coming from the look out. Thinking it was a pup in distress, he raced in to find out what was the problem. However he skidded into a halt when he saw a furious husky pup looking at the bag of empty treats he just finished off.

"Umm Everest what's wrong" he probably should have ran away at that point but he didn't, not obviously thinking of the danger he was in. instead od giving an immediate answer, the husky sniffed the air and looked straight at him with a piercing look.

"Did you eat my treats" she growled. Going into a crouching position, her tail slowly moving as if it was going at the pace she was thinking of killing him but when a better idea popped into her mind "I'm the hunter and you are my prey. Run before I bite your head off."

Chase was in shock and didn't immediately snap out of it till Everest let out another growl, he yelped and ran as fast as he could out of the lookout and headed towards the town to find a good place to hide. Everest followed in pursuit of the terrified pup.

Ryder looked at Zuma and Zuma looked at Ryder "Remind me never to eat Everest's food or get her annoyed "the chocolate Labrador said as he prayed that his friend would come back in one piece.

Elsewhere Chase was hiding near Mr Porter's when he heard Everest calling his name trying, trying to lure him out.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Chase, I'm not mad. I just want to make you suffer." He tucked his tail between his legs in the hopes that the other pup wouldn't see or smell him in the bushes. When he heard human footsteps, he took peck and saw Alex walking by and heading towards the crazed pup.

"Hey Everest."

"What?!"

"Got out of the wrong side of the kennel this morning?"

"Chase ate my treats."

"If you want some more I can get grandpa to make some up fresh treats for you."

The two walked towards the café while Chase made a break for freedom back to the look out. Later all the pups apart from Everest were playing with the skipping rope in the garden before bed time when Everest appeared out of nowhere. Chase let out a very high scream and ran the opposite way at the sight of her.

"What's wrong with him" she asked to no one in particular

"I think you just scared him from earlier" Zuma answered making sure that he wasn't too close to Everest just in case she switched again you could say.

"Oh well it teaches him not to take things without askin'. Never take treats from me. Got it?"

All the pups and even Ryder nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as the husky went back to her pup house for a good early nights' sleep.

**_Well that was interesting (teehee). So it was like a Snickers ad mixed with yandere but with no knifes and with the PAW Patrol. LOL 2p Everest all the way (whoops wrong fandom). Slan ^_^_**


	9. Pup Pup Boogie Battle

**_Hi Hi everyone, this was a request from titanflame. I do hope you enjoy. I based most of the game play off my vocaloid game. _**

Everest had lived out in her snowy little igloo for most of her life but now, as the newest member of PAW Patrol she lived in Adventure Bay. Well, up in the mountains that surrounded the small coastal town with Jack.

She was still getting use to things like baths, missions and most of all the pups' addiction to pup pup boogie. The husky pup once caught Ryder and Katie having a battle, turns out Katie has two left feet and Ryder had to catch her before she hit the floor. Everest really enjoyed watching but hadn't the slightest idea how to play it.

"So you're telling me, that you have never ever played pup pup boogie before" questioned Zuma. All the pups' jaws almost dropped to the ground. They could barely go a day without the game.

"No, I never played it" she started to wag her tail "Hey Zuma, could you teach me."

"Well I am the champion" he declared.

"In your dreams Zuma. If you want a REAL champion to teach you don't ask second best here" Skye pointed to Zuma. Zuma looked around to see if she was looking at someone else. "Everyone knows I'm the best in Adventure Bay."

"Guys, I only want to learn. I don't need a champion to learn" she started to laugh "How about you both teach me."

"Sure" they both said with a smile and a tail wag

Zuma went over the rules and the layout of the mat for the Husky pup.

"There are eight colours on the mat and when the colour appear on the screen, you use the paw nearest to said colour and hit the colour and score but the most important is the tail spin. I sometimes mess up" he looked down at his paws but then a thought popped into his head.

"Marshall can do the longest and most destructive tail spin. Isn't that right Marshall?"

Marshall glanced over from the new comic he was reading "It's not too bad."

"Oh sure, it could be worse but we all still have the bruises from the last time" he winced. Skye walked over and turned on the game. The screen lit up and animated pups made the words pup pup boogie, a start menu came up with all the pups names and new player at the bottom.

The Cockapoo clicked on new player and lots of different breeds came up "Time to pick your avatar." Everest noticed a husky one and selected it.

"So now what I do "the pup looked at the screen and saw "new game" flashing so she clicked. The game started up and different colours started to slowly appear on the screen. The more she played, the faster it got. Everest was trying her best to keep up with the fast paced game.

"Wow this is fast isn't it "she howled as she reached a new level "and it's really fun." She hit pause and smirked at Skye "How's about a little battle?"

"Hell yes! Winner gets a kiss from Marshall or Chase depending on who wins" Skye blushed thinking of the kiss. She had a crush on the German shepherd from the moment they met. Chase and Marshall looked at each other with a slight bit of dread. The girls could get very completive when it involved the two boys.

"You're on girl."

The two set up the game for a battle and put it to the hardest level. First pup to reach one hundred wins.

Both Rubble and Rocky were judging so the two wouldn't cheat "I want a nice clean game, you know the rules. Now may the odds ever in your favour "commented Rocky.

"He has to stop watching The Hunger Games" Skye sighed.

"I totally agree but can we get going with this."

Rubble walked over to the remote and the girls got onto the mats and into their starting positions "On your marks get set and GO!" shouted Rubble.

The colours started to fly across the screen from nowhere at an alarming rate. Skye's and Everest's paws almost blur at the speed they were going at but suddenly Skye stopped just before reaching one hundred and clutched her front right paw.

"Ahh cramp" she whimpered.

Everest howled in joy "I win I win I win" she grinned looked around for Marshall who had run off to hide. Everest found him in a box in the store room a few hours later.

"Aww, are you shy" she asked. The Dalmatian nodded slowly and took a deep breathe.

"I really l-like you" a blush formed on his cheeks and also Everest's.

"I really like you too" she leaned in and nuzzled into his fur then looked up and kissed him" Maybe we should go out some time."

"Yea that sounds nice" he said softly looking down still with a blush on his face.

**_R &amp; R please, I need them =_=. Next week I may upload later due to being busy, convention time and birthday. Slan._**


	10. The Most Helpful Animals Contest

**_Hi Hi Everyone, you don't know how lucky you were to get another chapter. I was trying to write a chapter on Sunday and I just couldn't but imagi had a request that I just couldn't refuse and after 3 ABBA albums and 17 mug of tea here's what ya'll get. Oh and Happy Birthday to me teehee ^_^._**

The pups were excited as they ran into a large town hall in the town of Seashell Cove just past the headland the lookout was built on. They were there to register for "The Most Helpful Animals Contest 2015". Adventure Bay had never won and the long-time winners were Seashell Subermine Squad were out this year due to some bad cases of the pup flu. Zuma lived with them before he joined the PAW Patrol. The winner's town would get a party and a special surprise.

They all were sat in the entrance hall. The place had any animal you could think of from the mountain rescue dogs that Everest looked at in envy to the messenger birds. Ryder went up to the front desk to fill out. Rubble stood looking out for the Foggy Bottom entry. He saw the Kitty Catastrophe Crew liking their paws next to Mayor Humdinger.

"What are those doing here? Isn't it meant to be a Helpful Animal Contest" Skye looked over in disgust.

"Don't worry Skye. We are the Paws that uphold the law. No one can beat us if we try our very best."

Mayor Humdinger observed the PAW Patrol looking his way and smirked "Those muthes will never be able to take part now I have this" he took a small device that looked like a mix of a remote control and a ray gun. Just as Ryder was making his way back to the pups he hit the button and Ryder turned into a PUP!

"Ryder! Ryder! Are you all right" shouted the pups as they circled the Black Labrador that was once their leader. Ryder shuddered from his head to his tail "Wow I feel sort of odd" he looked down and saw that he had paws. "Wha-what happened me!" his tail curled around his hind leg. Everest started to hug him to cheer him up.

"We'll get you back to normal" Chase assured.

"How can there be a PAW Patrol without a leader?"

"It doesn't matter who or what you are Ryder, you will always be our leader."

"Thanks you guy" he sniffled.

While the pups were talking Chase got into his super spy gear to track the person who made Ryder turn into a pup. His first suspect Mayor Humdinger. The mayor of Foggy Bottom was laughing at the reaction of the Black Labrador that her never noticed super spy Chase crawl down the wall behind him.

"He'll be stuck like that for the whole contest and those mangy muthes will losers" he looked at the human to pup ray again and smirked "I'll send a thank you card to that scientist."

"No you won't" Chase pounced and growled down at the Mayer then howled. The rest of the pups heard and came running over.

"What is it Chase."

"It was Mayor Humdinger who turned Ryder into a pup. Turn him back now!"

"No."

"What! You have to."

"I'll do it on one condition. If you win I'll turn your person leader back and you get the ray gun but if I win then he stays a dog forever and there won't be a paw patrol."

Ryder looked at him then back to the pups "Fine you have a deal but only because we have nothing to lose really."

See you at the end of the month" he called his kitty catastrophe crew and walked away. Half of them wanted to run after his and bite his leg but they knew that it wouldn't help them win the contest and a good pup never resorts to violence.

"Come on Ryder, we should get back to the lookout. Maybe Katie can help"

All of them ran out and got onto the PAW Patroller and called Katie. She didn't pick up for the first few ring but then her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey pups, is something wrong" she looked around to see if anyone was injured and noticed Ryder in the background.

"Did you make a new friend?"

Ryder walked forwards and sighed "You could say that Katie. I got turned into a pup and haven't any idea what to do. Why do I want to scrat my ear" he lifted his back paw and gave his right ear a scrat "Oh that's better."

"Well I never expected to see this. I can't help but I could come over and help with feeding and manning any devices that you pups can't reach" she grinned and ended the call. Maybe, thought the pups that tare could be hope of them winning.

~The Next Week~

Ryder had problems adjusting to being a pup. There was the food thing. There was no way he was going to eat the kibble. Then the toilet problem, he really didn't want to go outside then there was the most important problem, He couldn't help out in missions. His ATV was for humans to drive not pups and even his clothes wouldn't fit right.

The pups felt sorry for him so Rocky, Rubble and Everest help make him a pup sized ATV while Skye and Zuma made him a pup tag and vest. Marshall and Chase made a special pup pack that had a bit of all of their own. They surprised him with what they did for him.

"They work like ours so you know how to work them. The pup tag can call anyone who you have as a contact on your pup pad and we did one more thing for you at the bottom of the slide" explained Rocky.

"You didn't" he wagged his tail in excitement" Oh thank you thank you thank you" he ran to the slide and jumped down to his new pup ATV.

~The Last Day of the Contest~

The pups were lined up paw to paw on the stage with their heads heled high with Katie standing behind them. Next to them was the Kitty Catastrophe Crew with Mayor Humdinger. Everest could see Mayor Goodway shaking with existent in the large crowed ballroom. The mayor of Seashell Cove walked up onto the stage and lowered down the mic so she could reach.

"Good Evening Ladies ,Gentlemen and contestants. We are here to crown the winners of the 2015 Most Helpful Animals Contest and boy I'll tell you it was a hard one this year. We narrowed it down to two teams" the room fell silent and you could almost hear the heartbeats of its occupants "The Kitty Catastrophe Crew of Foggy Bottom and the Paw Patrol of Adventure Bay."

Cheers filled the room from all corners but there was a few groans from losing town then the mayor spook up again "With rescues to the total of 41, in second place comes the…. Kitty Catastrophe Crew of Foggy Bottom and in First with 53 rescues and an oil spill prevention is the PAW Patrol of Adventure Bay. A big well done for this year's winners and we'll be seeing you next year from Adventure Bay."

The ballroom erupted with cheering and clapping. Mayor Goodway fainted with shook. Mayor Humdinger went over to the pups.

"I believe that you won and I have to turn Ryder back" he grumbled. The older man took out the human to pup ray and hit the button like last time but this time Ryder turned back into a human.

"Thanks Mayor Humdinger but remember the second half of the deal."

"What? Oh yes here, just take it. I have no use for the blasted thing." He handed over the remote and walked off with the kittens.

"Hey Ryder?"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever become a pup again? You were really fun and cool to hang out with" said Zuma.

"Oh course Zuma, Now I know how to be a pup it would be fun and I enjoyed seeing the world from a pup's point of view."

"Hey Ryder" Marshall walked up next to him.

"Yes?"

"Can we be human?"

"Umm I don't know Marshall, we would have to ask the Mayor first but I have no problem with it."

**_Hope you enjoyed, this chapter may appear later on as a full story if I get the time but till then Review and if you have any request I like hearing. Slan ^_^._**


	11. Bear Peck Love

**_Hi hi everyone, this was a request by TheFlyboy44 . There is a bit of paring but most of mine do and I really don't mean for it to pop up teehee. Where has the summer gone seriously because it feels like I just finished my exams and now I'm back in a few weeks' time! I wish I wrote more but I didn't have time, blame the 4 year old =_=. _**

It was only early autumn, yet the snow already laid thick on the steep mountains that surrounded Adventure Bay. Skiers couldn't get enough of it. There were so many that Everest could barely get a break to go down to the bay. It was emergency after emergency with numerous accident-prone skiers on the mountain range. Marshall w needed too, so he decided to have a very long extended sleepover just not like the last time.

The husky pup pulled up to Jake's cabin with yet another person. "I have another one Marshall, has a broken rib or two after hitting a tree."

"You really shouldn't have moved them." He looked worryingly down at the skier holding their chest.

"I know, but they said the cold was worse than the pain." A beep came from her pup tag. "And it looks like I'm heading out again. How did one get up to Bear Peck?" She shook her head and ran over to her snowmobile.

"Be careful up there. It isn't called Bear Peck for nothing. Also that snow could cause an avalanche up there." He looked at Everest getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, mama, I'll play with the good kids." Her engine came to life and set out for a snow covered peck to the left of them. She never heard the Dalmatian whisper "I love you."

Further up the rocky mountain, Everest had left her vehicle when it started to slip backwards due to the steepness of the incline. Her paws were dragging in the thick snow. "Boy I wish tracking was easier than this."

She never noticed the small snowballs tumbling by her until it was too late. She could hear a low rumbling from behind her. She slowly twisted her head around. "Oh no, this can't be good."

Piles of snow were hurdling towards her, and all she could do was hit her communicator quickly and scream for help before she was buried in feet of cold, heavy snow.

**Few hours later…**

The Dalmatian sat whimpering as he looked at Everest's empty space.

"She can't have taken that long. Oh God, what if something is wrong!" he thought as he hit call on his pup tag, seeing if he could talk to her and find out where she was. All he got was static like the signal was being blocked. Then he noticed he had a message from her a few hours ago. He clicked on it and heard a scream for help.

"She sent this hours ago. She would still be in trouble or worse." He left a quick note saying to call the PAW Patrol if he wasn't back before sunset. He hopped into his vehicle and made his way up the mountain as fast as possible.

Marshall noticed Everest's snowmobile parked and stood up to get a better view of the area. The snow looked like it was deeper in places than where he stood. He saw some paw prints in the snow as clear as day. Sniffing the icy cold ground, he caught the scent of the husky pup. She always had a scent of liver and cinnamon. The paw prints stopped where a large amount of snow was piled up.

"I knew there would be an avalanche." He sniffed the snow and trotted around trying to find where the scent was strongest. He yelped when he found the right spot. This was the perfect time to test out his new flamethrower attachment. Being in the cold so long wasn't good for any pup.

"Ruff, ruff. Flamethrower out." The attachment popped out, he set it to a low flame and made sure to melt the snow around her to make sure he didn't burn. It started to melt slowly, and he could faintly see an outline of a pup appearing.

"Ruff, ruff Flamethrower away." He started to dig frantically at the newly melted snow. A flash of white and grey fur appeared suddenly. Faster now, he dug up her body. Her eyes flickered open just a little bit and shut again.

"Thank you….Thank you, I could have-" The pups' body slumped forward onto Marshall.

"You can be so stupid, yeah know but I don't care." Marshall paused and embraced Everest. "I love you!"

Everest's eyes shot open, and she looked up at the Dalmatian's face "W-what?"

"I love you. I love your smile, your constant appetite and love of liver. The way you laugh at my wipe outs. The way your fur looks against pure white snow. Even the little snores you make when you're extremely tired after a long day."

"I snore?"

He laughed. "Yes, and it's adorable to me." He leaned closer and looked into her eyes. Everest couldn't help it, all she could do was blush as he kissed her. Her first kiss and something that she would never forget.

"Oh, Marshall, I've loved you since the first week. I never could have fallen for a kinder or more thoughtful pup. One who listens and cares for everyone, friend or stranger. I love you, dame it." She was looking down when she said it, and when the pup looked back up, Marshall was blushing too.

And so they kissed again, cementing a seal of fire and ice; two opposing forces of nature brought together by a most meaningful act of love.

**_Hope you liked. Still taking requests and thanks for all the views and reviews. Slán ^_^._**


	12. The past is the past

**_Hi hi everyone, this was a request from titanflame. Also to that guest review, I want to write that idea for yeah but my head says no. Sorry. Please R &amp; R ^_^._**

"Do you have to go, Jake?" whined Everest. She was standing on the porch of the log cabin they both shared. There were two suitcases at the front door and a bulging rucksack.

"Sorry, Everest. You know I would bring you if I could, but it's too long of a journey for a small pup like yourself."

"But it's only to Ireland."

"It's about an eight or nine hour flight to get over there. The weather is mostly rainy and cold this time of year. Anyway, aren't some of the pups coming over later in the day?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. They'll be here in a few minutes." She was now wagging her tail in excitement.

"See." He patted her on the head and got into the awaiting taxi, bags already put in the boot. "Try and keep the place in one piece, will you?" The taxi drove off, and just as it was out of sight, Everest saw Marshall's fire truck followed by Chase in his police cruiser with Skye sitting behind him.

Everest gave them a big wave "Hey, guys! Ready to have some snow-tastic fun."

Skye hopped down and ran over to the husky. "Do you want to build a snowman?" They both started to laugh. The boys looked at each other and sighed. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

The four members of PAW Patrol played in the fresh mountain snow all day. First, they made that snowman. Then they went belly boggling down the mountain with only one accident from Marshall after he flew up in the air and hit a mound of snow.

Then, as the sun was setting in the sky, they set up a campfire and grabbed some blankets from inside and laid on the ground, looking up at the sky changing from an orange colour to a pinkie purple to an inky blue with twinkling stars.

"Hey, I have some tasty snacks in my pup house." Chase got up from beside Skye and grabbed a bag from a compartment in his pup house.

"Oow, I hope its liver flavoured." Everest was drooling at the thought.

"Umm, sorry, Everest, but they're gingerbread and peanut butter."

"That sounds scrummy, Chase. Can I have one?" grinned Skye at the bag of treats. Chase looked over at the cockapoo. "Anything for you my princess."

Both Everest and Marshall cringed at the pet names the other two started to exchange together. Then a smile beamed across Marshall's face.

"Hey, Ice Queen, may I this pleasure of getting the hell away from love bird one and two?"

"I thought you would never ask, Marshmellow." The two started to walk to a small clearing not too far from the cabin just in case they got lost.

"Hey, Everest. I know you lived in your igloo alone, but you can't have been alone forever." Marshall looked into her deep blue eyes, and he could tell it was painful for her to remember back then.

"I had a mama and a papa and a big brother. Papa fell into the water and froze. The penguins tried to help, but it was too late. Big brother took over after that, but as I grew up more, he just said that he wanted to explore the world. That was the last I saw of him." She paused and took a deep breath.

"And Mama disappeared in a snowstorm not too long before I came across Jake." She started to sniffle and tried her best to keep the tears in, but it didn't work. They cascaded down her fur and muzzle to the snow at her paws.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that asking you about before meeting us was going to make you sad. You know I never mean to make you feel sad or anything bad. All I want is for you to be happy. Okay?,"

"It's alright. Forgive you. Can we get back to the others now? My paw may or may not be frozen to the ground right now."

The husky pup waddled for a few moments trying to regain some feeling to her paws. She thought that they would never get back, and when she saw the campfire though the trees, she howled and ran towards it. She burst out of the thick foliage, which scared Chase and Skye out of their own little world they had made together.

"AHHHH," both pups shouted, but then they noticed that it was only Everest. "My God! Everest, we didn't know what the hell you were." Marshall came through the small hole that the husky pup had just made.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop her. I hope she didn't scare you guys too much." Everest giggled and then shouted, "Group hug time!"

They all gathered around and had the biggest group hug Everest had ever been in.

**_Hope you liked. Umm sorry about Frozen just popping in there. So I think that Everest would make a good Queen Elsa and she has her Marsh-mellow (teehee). I've been thinking lately about why Everest would be alone in her old igloo. _**


	13. Misunderstood Notes

**_Hi hi everyone, a lovely request from HavocHound. Anyone like Charlie and Lola? I wrote a really short drabble over on AO3 if yea want to check it out. Anyone excited for school? I really can't wait teehee. Enjoy ^_^._**

Rubble looked down at the small note in front of him. The writing was neat and a little bit curly on the y's. He just found it outside his pup house after a little nap.

_'__I have really liked you. Could you meet me at the big tree in the woods after dinner? Skye.'_

He read through it five times, trying to register something. Skye liked _him_!? The bulldog always thought that the cockapoo had a thing for Chase, but then what was the note in front of him?

"Maybe I should write a reply to be nice. I want to make a good impression." Rubble grabbed some paper and a pen from a shelf in his pup house. He wrote, _'I would love to meet up after dinner by the big tree. See you then. Rubble.' _

He picked up the letter and went into the lookout. Skye usually hung out with Everest there if the weather was too hot and the sun got too much. He didn't see her, but he did see a small pink handbag next to the treat machine.

"That looks like one of Skye's." He walked over and dropped the note in the open handbag, then ran back out into the sunny garden to find a pup to play with. However, it wasn't Skye's handbag that Rubble put the note in.

Everest came down the lift and walked over to the unattended handbag. The husky noticed the note sticking out a little. "What's this?" She read it and sighed. "Poor pup. I'd better tell him I'm not interested. But then it wouldn't be nice to say if others are around. I'll send a note." She rummaged around her handbag, finding some paper and her favoured glitter pen with a penguin on it.

She wrote, _'I don't really like you in that way but I'll still meet up after dinner. Remember the big tree? Everest.' _she started to walk towards the bulldog's pup house when Chase snuck up behind her in his super spy gear.

"HEY, EVEREST!" the husky shrieked, and the note flew off somewhere out of her sight. "Lunch is ready." The note went straight out of her head and food took over.

Marshall was late for lunch. He turned a corner and was hit in the face with Everest's note. Tears started to pool up in his eyes as he finished reading the note "Why? Why hasn't she told me before?"

He found some paper in Rocky's pup house since it was the closest to him and the mixed breed wouldn't mind as long as nothing was wasted.

_'__Why don't you love me? I love you so much, so much at times it hurts seeing u go. You need to explain later at the big tree. After dinner.' _He didn't sign it because his paws were shaking too much. He went to Everest's pup house and placed it outside, so she could get it after lunch.

The wind blew the note over to Zuma's pup house. The chocolate labrador had finished his lunch early and decided to head back to his pup house for a quick afternoon nap. He noticed the little handwritten note fluttering just outside his pup house. He jumped up and caught it.

He recognised the paper and thought it was from Rocky, but after he read it, he was more confused than ever.

"I don't get it? I never said to him that I didn't love him." A pink tint appeared on his cheeks. He did like the mixed breed. And a bit more than friends. He couldn't just walk up and talk about it with everyone else around. The chocolate labrador was just too shy.

"I guess I should just give him a note." He sat in the shade of his pup house, nibbling on the end of his pen trying to think of what to say. _'I don't know what you mean. I love you, okay? It's just hard to say it in person. We still should meet up after dinner by the big tree. Zuma xx'._

He walked over to where the other pups were eating. Before Zuma could give the note, Ryder came up to him and asked him to help clean up the store room.

"I'll be down in a second. I just need to do something."

"What do you need to do?" asked Chase.

"Could you give this note to Rocky, please?"

"Sure! No need to worry. I'll get it to him." Chase smiled and took the note. He waited till the other pup was gone and just took a peak at what was wrote in it. Curiosity never killed the dog, just the cat.

"Interesting. I never knew they were a couple. Maybe I should just follow. It could be interesting." He folded over the note and went over to Rocky and handed the note over. "It's from Zuma."

Rocky glanced over the note and raised an eyebrow "That's odd."

"Anything wrong, Rocky?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Chase. Well, see you around." The mixed breed ran off before Chase could get another word in.

"And they don't want others knowing. Now it is worth following."

**_~After Dinner~_**

Marshall was the first one at the tree, then Skye appeared from a nearby bush.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Then Rubble and Zuma appeared with the same puzzled looks on their faces.

"Is it me, or is this place more popular than I thought?" Rubble nodded in agreement with Marshall.

Everest was next.

"Err, hey, guys. What are you all doing here?"

Rocky appeared from the same bush Skye had popped out of earlier. He looked at everyone and blushed.

"Well, this is awkward."

"You could say that again. I think one pup is missing from this group? Where's Chase?"

"When you least expect him, expect him." Chase dropped down from the tree into the middle of the group.

Everest's eye twitched. "When we get home, I'm getting Ryder to confiscating that gear off you. That's the second time today now. You made me drop my note earlier and I lost it."

"I got it Everest," said Marshall.

"It wasn't meant for you. It was for Rubble. He gave me a note." Everest looked over at Rubble.

"I didn't send you a note Everest, I sent on to Skye after she sent one to me." Now Rubble looked across at Skye.

"And I was going to send a note to Chase, but I lost it. So you found it, Rubble?"

"I thought it was odd for you to send it to me. So you like Chase?"

Skye blushed. "So what! Is it a problem?"

"Shouldn't be because I do like you, Skye," said Chase. The German shepherd looked over at Zuma and Rocky, who were trying to back out of the group slowly. "I also read that note for Zuma, Rocky. Anything you guys want to say."

"W-what! Y-you did!" shouted the two who also had matching blushes. Rocky looked at the rest of the group then back to Zuma. He thought it wouldn't do any good to hide stuff from his friends.

"I like Zuma."

"REALLY!" The pups apart from Zuma looked surprised.

"I like you too, Rocky." Zuma smiled at Rocky and snuggled into the mixed breed.

"I gotta say, they are pretty cute together," giggled Skye.

"So we all know I like Everest, Skye likes Chase, and Zuma likes Rocky, but who do you like, Rubble?"

"Well, Callie is pretty nice when you get to know her."

**_Ta Da! I included all the pups and my ships. I actually think that Rubble and Callie would be cute together even if she is a cat. Do you dare dis my ships or I will toast you with your own flames ^_^. Slán. _**


	14. How they came to be

**_Hi Hi everyone, don't kill me for not having this up on time. I will probably update less now, school is back for me. This is short. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy ^_^. Any request? Please, I try my very best ya know!_**

Cali looked down at the PAW Patrol. She was stuck up a tree. Again. It wasn't her fault. She just loved to climb up them. She didn't like the coming down part so much.

"No need to worry, Cali. We will get you down," said Ryder.

The PAW Patrol leader told Marshall to bring his fire truck as close as possible. The Dalmatian drove up to the tall scots pine.

"Ruff, ruff, ladder up!" He climbed up the ladder, reaching the branch Cali was on. The Persian looked at the fire pup and rolled her eyes. "Come here, Cali." He stretched his paw out to grab her, but she decided to jump on his head. The two came flying down out of the tree. Cali landed on her feet, Marshall not so much.

"Well, that went well," Cali said. Marshall got up slowly, then wriggled his tail.

"I'm good. What about you, Cali?" She wondered what the point of asking was. None of them could understand her. They just didn't speak cat. "I'm fine. I'll be going now." The Persian got up, and walked off.

"Hey, wait!" Rubble was running after her as fast as he could. She always liked the pup. She didn't know why, but it just clicked the first time he came in for a bath. So she stopped, and looked around at the panting puppy.

"What's the point?"

"What's the point of what?"

Her violet eyes widened. "Did he just understand me?" she thought.

"Shocked?"

"Well, it's just… no one ever understood me before, apart from cats." Rubble laughed and looked around to see if anyone was looking. "And I know how many times you have said _bad_ things."

"So I've been a naughty kitty. Have I?" She winked at him. Rubble blushed and looked away. "He is adorable." she thought, looking at him "But really shy."

"No! I didn't mean it in any way. It wasn't…Sorry." The bulldog shuffled his paw in the grass, and an idea popped into his head. "How about a picnic? With tuna sandwiches."

"I'm in." she smiled. "And what time should you pick me up at?"

"You're such a flirt, Cali, but I like it. Around four. that sound okay to you?"

"It's a date then." She turned and walked away with a different sweep of her tail that she hadn't used in ages. And Rubble went the opposite direction, with his tail going at ninety.


	15. Sleepover

**_Hi hi everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews from the last chapter, wish I could see the views (teehee). This was a request from Titanflame again. Sorry it turned into something else on me. Haven't been the best lately, and writing isn't helping much. Enjoy ^_^. _**

It was one of those mild days when you couldn't tell if you should wear a jumper or shorts. The pups were just relaxing in what was left of summer sun, after a hard mission. Rocky was snoozing under a tree, and some of the other pup were playing hide and seek. Everest and Skye were upstairs in the lookout, playing pup pup boogie. Skye was winning but the husky pup was hot on her tail.

Katy walked out of the lift with Cali in her arm. "Hey, Girls. I have a really cool idea, if you want to join in?"

Skye hit pause and walked over to the salon owner. "So, tell me, what is this amazing idea is? I'm dying to know," now Everest walked over to them.

"Well I was just talking to Ryder downstairs, saying it's been so long since we've had a sleepover together, and I wanted you two to come over to my place."

"I could use a break away from all the guys. As much as I love them, there is only so much mud and slobber one pup can take," joked Everest.

"We could go see a movie too. It's still early, and I still haven't seen Paper Towns".

"I heard it all right," replied Skye.

"How could you say that?" Everest held up one paw to her chest in a hurt fashion. "The book was amazing."

"You read the book?!"

"I always read the book before the movie. Do you have a problem with that?" She raised an eyebrow as she said this.

"Oh, I have no problem with that. What about you, Skye?"

Skye looked away for a moment then turned her head back to them and grinned. "While on the topic of reading. Someone among us write fan fiction."

Everest blinked. "Really?"

"So it isn't you?"

"God no, I can't write to save my own tail, but I do know that Rubble is a pretty good writer"

Katy giggled, and sat next to them "What if it was Ryder? You need to show me this stuff later tonight. Now are you coming or not, because if we don't leave now, we will miss the start." Katy picked up Cali from on top of the treat dispenser and walked over to the lift.

"This pups got to fly," Skye followed her.

"Ice or snoooo-," Everest slipped and slid head first into the lift "Well that didn't go as I planned."

"You have been hanging out with Marshall way too much," they laughed.

They did make it on time to the movie, watched it and enjoyed it. As they were leaving the cinema, Katy spoke up. "So do we really think, that Adventure Bay has cling film, to wrap around town hall a few times fully?"

"Well I doubt that, but we would have enough to wrap up one of the pup house."

"No way! Too dangerous if anyone has to go on a call out and can't get there," Skye pointed out

Katy stopped walking and took out a pair of keys that had been rattling around her pocket and opened the door. "Here we are."

"I always thought that you lived in the salon," said Everest, as walked in, looked around the small house.

Cali jumped out of Katy's arms and walked off to somewhere in the house probably to nap, as the girls set blankets out on the sitting room floor. Evening went by fast and the sun had set by the time they finished setting up. Everest set cushions around, Skye picked out nail vanishes and Katy was on snack duty.

They all finally sat down and ate some snacks and chatted away from gossip to fashion to sports they wanted to try out. And, why would Ryder write fanfiction?

"Hey, you know I've been dating Chase for a few months now, we think we should make it official." Skye was the one who broke the silence.

"How more official can you get? The whole town and surrounding area probably knows, that you two are dating."

"Well, we have been looking at rings… and I found a really cute dress online, one night." Skye was blushing but Everest was shaking her head at the cockapoo. "As much as I know that Chase is a good pup, you two, are way too young for them sort of things."

"I agree, with Everest on this one, at least wait a year," Katy smiled.

Skye frowned at the ground in front of her "I'll wait, because I trust what you are saying, but I'm not happy about it."

"How about a game of pup pup boogie," Katy walked over to the tv cabinet and pulled out her mat and a spare one. "And I know you don't have this version" she helded up a sparkly version of the game.

"Is that the diamond edition?" Katy nodded to the husky's' question and put the game in.

"Yes, yes, yes," yelped Skye as she flipped in the air. "This makes up for earlier."

**_Hoped you liked that. If not, tell me, because I really don't mind too much. We all can improve from past mistakes ^_^. Slán_**


	16. Pup Pup Training Week

**_i hi everyone, thank you for the lovey reviews and views. To that Guest review, I Do write gay requests, however I'm saving that one for Christmas. This is a request from Imagi_****_ ^_^. Hope you enjoy and please R &amp; R._**

Ryder looked down at Adventure Bay from the top of the lookout. The sun was only just rising, and Chase was waking the other pups up. Everything was set up the week long training week that was held to train pup from all around, to be the best rescue pup they could.

This year would be different. This year, Ryder would be a pup, training along the other members. He went back indoors, and stood in front of the ray gun, and pressed the on button. Seconds later, Ryder was a black Labrador wearing a collar with his pup pad as his symbol.

The Labrador ran to the lift and went down to brief the other pup on what was going to be happening during the week.

"Hi, pups. Today is going to busy for us, so I'm hoping that we can try are best and help train the next generation of rescue pups." Ryder wagged his tail, grinning at them.

"Yes, Ryder, sir. Are you going to be a pup for the week?" Chase finished his breakfast, walked over to the pup.

"Yes I am. It will be a great way to master some of my skills. Hey, Marshall, can I talk to for a moment. It's pretty important." The Dalmatian pup walked over to Ryder. "Sure, Ryder! What do you need to know?"

Ryder winked and whispered "Ditch the uniform and train with the other pups this week. We are hoping to gain a new member but we need someone to see it from a different angle."

"Sounds like a good plan but don't let Zuma near my water cannon."

**Elsewhere…**

A Yorkshire terrier hopped of the train and on to the platform. He looked around at the station. He smirked knowing what he was going to do this week. The pup walked out of the station and up towards the lookout. He noticed that there wasn't any other pups around just yet. Maybe he was the first one to arrive. He had a hop in his step as he reached the top of the hill at stood in front of the lookout.

The pup noticed two other pups' playing in front of the building, one with an anchor on his pup tag and one with a tablet on his pup tag. He recognised one as Zuma but had no clue who the other was. Did they get a new member recently or was the pup earlier to. Only a few steps away from them, the Yorkie got hit from the back and sent into a tumble knocking the two others down as well.

"What was that for," he shouted at the dizzy Dalmatian who was on top of him. "And will you get the hell off me!"

"Oh, sorry" he got off the Yorkie who was now growling at him. "My name is Ma-atthew." Zuma gave Marshall a puzzled look till Ryder tapped him on the shoulder and nodded his head. The chocolate lab understood what was going on now, well sort of.

"Better be, Name is Pal."

"Welcome. Both of you, to the lookout for training week. How about you look around, and get use to the place."

Pal walked off grumbling about the stupid pup and how he should look at where he is walking. Some more pups were making their way up to the look out with a hop skip and jump in their steps. Some looked nervous, while other grinned with joy or was it more like a maniac.

"Great, even more idiot to deal with," said Pal looking down at them. Skye had hear this from just a little above him when testing out the jet packs for training and shock her head thinking that the more the better with team work.

When more pups started to arrive, Rubble told them to gather at the front doors of the look out. The rest were standing in line, in front of the hopeful trainees.

"Good morning, everyone. We have invited you all here to train with us this week in hope that you will become the next generation of rescue pups not just here but anywhere that there is a yelp for help. If we find any pup with outstanding talent and passes our test, they will be given the opportunity to become member of the PAW Patrol," Chase stepped back into line and the group of pups started to talk about what they heard just there.

Everest stepped forwards and coughed to grab the Youngers attention. "You will be split into groups of six and spread around with one member of the Paw Patrol being your mentor for this week. I'm Everest, the snow pup. My team will be working up on the mountains so bring a hat. It can get cold."

"I'm Skye, the Flying pup. My team will be training up in the air starting at the top of the look out," she looked up. "And then near the cliffs. Hope you like heights."

"Hi, I'm Rubble the builder pup. We will be working all over the town this week but you need a hard hat because safety comes first on a building site."

"I'm Chase the police dog," he dumped a pile of books onto the ground. "Read these before even thinking of asking a question." A few scared looking pups grabbed the books and scored off into the crowd.

"I'm Zuma the diving pup. We will be working in water so I hope there are no cats among us because it is going to get really wet," he grinned.

"I'm Rocky, the recycling pup. Don't waste it reuse it, will be the main rule of the week with me. Pinchers will be provided but don't pinch your friends."

Ryder was the last to step forwards "I'm Ryder, the leader and tech pup of the Paw Patrol. My team will learn the ins and outs of the technology that the lookout runs on, how the pup tags and vehicle run."

The younger pups were split up into their groups and they set out to the different places. Pal was Zuma first. The Yorkshire terrier swam faster and could dive down deeper than any other in the group. Zuma was almost impressed with him, only if he didn't keep getting annoyed with smaller ones falling behind.

Each day the groups swapped around so ever pup could try out the different activities. Pal really was the better pup in the lot. All the tactics that were set for him, he completed with time to spare and to the best the Paw Patrol ever seen in a trainee. He was so close to join the PAW Patrol, however there was one problem. The Dalmatian that kept bumping into him. Every day when he was almost about to achieve perfection in a tasks, the pup would bump into him and ruin it.

On the last day, he had it. "What is your problem? Are you trying to ruin my chances of getting into the PAW Patrol because you are too, much of an idiot to get in yourself? God, what the hell is wrong with you."

Marshall winced back at the remark "You don't mean it, do you?"

"Of course I do," the Yorkie yelped out.

"Did you hear that pups," Marshall looked around. The rest of the PAW Patrol emerged out of their hiding spots and smiled. Ryder came out from behind a tree, now back in his human form.

"Loud and clear, Marshall."

"Wait- what is going on? Isn't that pups name Matthew?"

"No my names Marshall, I'm the fire pup in the PAW Patrol." Pal turned pale and looked around.

"We were thinking of making you a member of our team but you didn't pass our test." Chase looked at the smaller pup with a dirty look.

"What test? I never took one."

"The test of friendship. We may all work in a team but our group is held together with our friendship. You worked fine in a group but never became friends with anyone even with all the options." Skye also looked down at the pup ever if they were the same size.

"You can't be bloody serious! I can't join because I didn't make friends! Like I want to join anyway!" the pup walked off towards the town.

Katy was stand outside her salon making the most of the afternoon sun when she seen a grumpy looking pup coming towards her.

"Hey you alright there?"

"Just annoyed."

"Why don't you come in and have a bath. It does wonders when you're stressed," she gesture at the front door. Pal raised an eyebrow but thought that a bath didn't should so bad. At least he would be clean.

Katie drew a bath and made sure it was warm and bubbly. The Yorkie slowly sunk into the water and sighed. The water really did help. Katy started to scrub the pup from top to bottom. As she washed him, the pup started to talk about what happened to him.

Katie could only smile as the pup explain how he was cheated of the position in the PAW Patrol. She finished washing and drying him then waved him good bye. She remember something that Ryder told her before, about when he got first turned into a pup.

Ryder admits that when he was first transformed by the pup ray, Marshall never collided with him until a week after he got his pup house. That's when all the worried boy pups take matters into their own paws by dragging Ryder on an overnight pupout...

Ryder punned that they literally got his inner pup out...he ate kibble, was pup tackled, used the outdoor bathroom, played with dog toys and slept in his pup house.

And when Marshall crashed into him later, Marshall announced that the pupification is complete.

The pup was long gone by the time Katie broke out of her little day dream. "Maybe he'll learn his lesson next time".

**_Well that was longer that I thought. Hope you enjoyed that, oh and please do review. Feedback is nice to go by ^_^. Slán. _**


	17. The Parrot

**_Hi Hi everyone, Here is a short one to keep you happy. Enjoy_**

They knew they shouldn't have used dog treats but it wasn't the pups who ate them. The Paw Patrol looked up into the trees next to the lookout trying to find a parrot. They were going to flip a dog treat since they didn't have a coin and a parrot appeared and took the tasty treat as it flipped in the air.

"Where did it go?" Marshall looked up on of the smaller trees when Skye who was beside him used her googles to check the taller ones.

"Where do you think the bird came from?"

"Maybe someone let it out of its cage."

"Hope it didn't ruffle their feathers," grinned Rocky to the group.

Then Chase seen a flash of red feathers and he followed his nose. "These way guys!" he ran towards the lookout flowed by the rest of the pups. Rubble stopped at the front door and looked up at the lookout.

"Hey," the pups turned around to the bulldog. "I think I seen it fly up the slide."

"To the lift." Everest shouted in a superhero voice. Marshall slipped on a Frisbee and slide into the lift perfect while knocking down the rest of the paw patrol. Eventually they got up into the lookout and located the parrot. It was having a nap on Ryder's head. Ryder didn't notice because he was napping too. Zuma grabbed a blanket next to him, then tip toed over to the two and though it over them.

Ryder was not expecting to be woken by a blanket and parrot. "Where did the parrot come from pups?"

"We don't know."

Ryder's pup pad started to ring and Katie appeared on the screen.

"Hi Katie, what's wrong?"

"Ryder, I lost a parrot called Rose. Her owner will be back soon and I need to find her." Katie sounded desperate to find the bird.

"No problem Katie. I think I found your customer." Rose the Parrot landed on Ryder's shoulder and looked into the pup pad.

"Thank you Ryder," Katie sighed in relief. "She has been a naughty bird on me. I hope she didn't cause any hassle.

**_Hope you enjoyed. Slán. _**


	18. Cherry Love

**_Hi Hi everyone, I have been sick lately and fallen back a little on school but I did get a chance to write this up. Someone wanted a little Rocky X Zuma. How could I refuse? Mind you, it is shorter than what I use to write but I hope you enjoy ^_^._**

Spring was in full bloom in Adventure Bay, and maybe a little love was in the air too. Rocky was waiting outside Mr. Porter's kitchen. The older man came out with a cake and bent down to Rocky's height.

"Here you go, Rocky. Who's the lucky pup?"

"Can't say. It's a secret."

The lucky pup was Zuma. The girls were making him ask the chocolate lab out. He was scared. It was worse than being made to jump into the deep end of the pool. All he wanted was to love the other pup and maybe for him to love him back.

"Well, I hope you both enjoy it." Rocky grabbed the box of cake by the strings up top and started to walk towards the woods.

The sun peeked it was through the newly grown leaves and the wind was that slight bit warmer like a windy day at the beach. He stopped at the old cherry tree. It was Zuma's favourite place apart from the sea. The mixed breed had already placed a blanket down on the ground. He lay the cake out on the blanket, carefully, making sure it was perfect.

Rocky called Zuma on his pup tag.

"Hi, Zuma. Can we meet in the woods by the old cherry tree? I swear I'm not the big bad wolf."

"Is something wrong," Zuma asked.

"No, but I have a surprise for you." Rocky hung up on him. When he was talking to Zuma, a squirrel had come down the tree and started to eat the peanut butter dog treats.

"Hey, that's not for you!" The mix breed pup ran after the squirrel.

**Meanwhile….**

Zuma peeked around the corner of the lookout, and tip toed out when he saw the coast was clear. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed around Rocky. He started to walk toward the path into the woods when Everest and Skye saw him.

"Where are you going Zuma?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we are your friends. Wait, are you blushing? Ohh, are you going to see Rocky?" The two pups in front of him started to giggle.

Zuma sprinted off the slightly muddy forest trail before they caught up with him. He almost reached the cherry tree when he heard some loud noises.

"What's going on here," he thought as he stuck his head though a bush and saw Rocky chasing a squirrel around a picnic. When Rocky heard the noise, he turned around to see the giggling chocolate labrador. He blushed.

"Um, hi, Zuma. Cake?"

"Oh, my favourite." Zuma hopped out of the bush and ran over to picnic blanket, sitting right next to the cake. "When are the other pups getting here?"

"I did this just for you." Rocky looked at the ground as he was talking to Zuma. Zuma started to blush.

"I, umm." They both looked at each other then looked away. "I love you, Rocky." The pup noticed the mixed breed's eyes widen. He got up and started to walk away, almost too scared to look back.

"Wait! Zuma, come back," Rocky jumped up onto his paws. "I love you too. I'm just too chicken to say."

"Well you just did, silly." The two pups smiled and laughed at each other as they walked back to where they had left the picnic. They never noticed the girls hiding in the bushes nearby.

"You owe me one new squeaky toy and a bag of treats," demanded Skye. Everest sighed, looking back at the couple. She had sworn that Zuma would be too shy to admit it first.

**_Thank you for reading and I really mean it. I reached one of my goals and it really made my day. Slán! _**


End file.
